


Be Practical

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gifts, Presents, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Short piece where William receives order to go to Germany with Grell.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Be Practical

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ya'll convinced me. For the uninitiated, a while back, (I think close to a year ago) I posted a headcannon on my tumblr that William gave Grell the coat he wears to Germany. This post has gotten at LEAST one like a week ever since, often more than one, convincing me to write a short fic on it.

"Ow! Stupid needle!" Similar phrases mingled with various strings of curses could be heard coming from behind Grell Sutcliff's office door. This caught the notice of William T. Spears as he was passing by. William stopped and gave the door an irritated glare. He had managed to prevent her from painting it red, but not from inscribing " _Miss_ _Sutcliff"_ in scrawling red letters with the "Miss" underlined.

William opened the door, not bothering to knock so Grell couldn't stop and try to hide whatever he was doing and pretend to have been working all along. Grell was seated at his desk, his pilfered coat in hand and a needle and thread in the other as he attempted to mend the garment. "I hardly think that qualifies as 'work', Sutcliff," he said, startling him and causing him to prick him finger.

"Will! Don't you know it's rude to enter a lady's room without permission? Anyway, I'm _trying_ to repair the damage that pesky Undertaker did to my coat." 

"It's not exactly _your_ coat," put in William to which Grell replied with a frown as he scrutinized the hole the rogue reaper's scythe had caused. William sighed. "Just get a new coat." 

"And waste such a beautiful piece of fashion? Besides, I can't afford a new red coat. At least none as beautiful as this." 

"What's wrong with your black one?" 

Grell lowered the coat at gave him a most incredulous look. "Because it isn't _red_!" He answered, agahst at his suggestion. "Not as beautiful as this one." 

"But it certainly is more practical. And in accordance with the dress code," William argued. "You don't even wear it properly most of the time."

"You men just don't understand these things," Grell stated, shaking his head and sighing. "It's not about practicality or comfort, it's about fashion! Standing out above the crowd! Empowerment!" 

"Breaking the rules." 

"Exactly!" 

Sutcliff was right about one thing for once, William didn't understand. "Fool with that nonsense later and get to work." 

"Tch. Slave driver. If I catch cold, it'll be your fault," Grell replied as he left the room.

oOo

"Good morning, Mr. Spears," greeted his secretary.

"Morning, Ms. Jenkins," William replied, going to his office. 

"Your files and mail are already on your desk." 

"Thank you." 

"And someone already brought you a cup of coffee. You also already have one, I see." 

"Thank you, Ms. Jenkins," William repeated, raising the Styrofoam cup he carried in acknowledgment. "Who brought the coffee?" 

"I never saw," she replied with wonderment. "Same as usual. I don't know how they do it." 

"Maybe someday we'll figure it out," he told her. "It's likely some young reaper trying to get in my good graces." With that, he went inside his office and got to work. 

Around mid-morning, Ms. Jenkins knocked on his door and came in delivering a brown envelope. "This just came from upper management," said she, handing it over. William thanked her as he took it. He was to go to Germany and investigate regarding the moving corpses, the seceeder and the Phantomhive child along with his demon butler. He was instructed to take one other reaper with him. Said reaper would be left to his discretion. 

Honestly. What a hassle. All the way to Germany? And who to take with him? They were already so short handed. Losing two reapers that past spring* attempting to desert didn't help either. Knox was still rather green and Grell was…Grell, and still on thin ice after the ripper incident. While he had handled his first assignment since then decently, the assignment to the cruise ship had been a disaster. Though William knew it largely couldn't have been helped, he could only think perhaps it would not have been such a disaster if he hadn't wasted time flirting with that…Vermin. _Or,_ as much as he hated the idea, he could have worked _with_ the creature to take down the deserter.

Then again, Grell had the most, if not skewed, knowledge regarding the child and his butler. And it may be best to keep a close eye on him, keep him out of mischief while the cat is away. Besides, Grell's German was better than his own. Yes, William couldn’t think of a more suitable candidate, as unbearable as they may be. He would have to make certain they would travel in seperate compartments.

William pressed the button on the intercom, “Ms. Jenkins, please inform Sutcliff that he will be travelling to Germany in a few days on a mission and to pack appropriately.”

“Will that be all, Mr. Spears?”

“Yes, thank you.”

William managed to leave a little early that day. Passing through the dispatch department, he could hear Sutcliff loudly discussing the mission with the junior reapers. “Nein, nein,” said Grell, “personally, I cannot wait to see if all the same süße Manner are still there.” William rolled his eyes and continued walking. Typical Sutcliff.

His walk home was usually uneventful. The shops were normally closed by the time he left the office, but some were still open as he had left early. In one of the shop windows, a nice looking, dark grey tweed coat was on one of the models. His own coat was rather worn, and it would be nice to have a new coat on this journey. He went inside and asked to try it on. A short time later, he was fitted out with his new coat. He was admiring it when he noticed another coat. A red one. It was similar in style to Grell’s old black one.

William would never consider himself a man of high fashion, but he was quite certain this coat was at least a little more fashionable and being red put points in its favor while still remaining practical. “I’ll take that one as well,” he said, pointing to it. “Do you have one in a narrower size?”

oOo

William hurriedly made his way to the platform. He’d gotten behind on time ensuring that his pigeons would be well taken care of for the duration of his absence. Nearing the platform he needed, he spotted a head of red hair which could only belong to Grell Sutcliff. He turned as William approached, looking surprised to see him.

“How sweet of you to come see me off, darling,” Grell smiled toothily at him.

“You are mistaken, Sutcliff,” William replied. “I am not here to see you off. We are to go on this mission together.”

“Together?!” he exclaimed excitedly. “You and I?! Oh it’s been so long since we were paired together!”

“Please contain yourself.”

“Is that a new coat?”

“My old one was rather worn,” he excused.

“It looks handsome on you,” Grell complimented in a softer, flirtier tone.

William cleared his throat and held out the coat he had purchased for Grell. “I also found one for you,” he said stiffly. “It may not be quite to your ‘fashionable tastes’, but it _is_ red.”

“And quite practical,” Grell grinned, holding it up to get a good look at it, touched by the gift. “Thank you, darling. Do you have the tickets?”

“Yes, I have them. If we’re all set, they’re starting to board. We should as well.” William started for the train, but Grell hung back. Setting down his case, he changed coats. “Will you come on? I’ll not have you miss the train,” William chastised, rather annoyed.

“Coming!” Grell called back, picking up his case and followed him onto the train to their shared compartment.

**Author's Note:**

> * If I did my math right, the events of the Most Beautiful Death In The World musical took place around this time. Sometime between Circus arc and Campania arc.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
